RockandRoll Back Again
by 1wizgirl27
Summary: A little friend of Norb's is back, will the brother's fight? Will she just keep on going?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the beaver brothers. Norbert was chilling out in the dining room, listening to what he called 'rock music' but was basically hippie rants. Daggett walks in from his small, wooden room looking unpleased by Norberts 'groove out'. "Norbert you spooty head I was sleeping! It's...um...it's...what time is it?" "It's eleven in the morning Dag-alaga-ding-dong my bro...you were so tuckered out I didn't bother to wake you" The older smiles, slicking back his messy, water proof blonde fur. "Well if you didn't keep me up with you jalapeneo munching last night I would have gotten better sleep! SPOOT!" "No need for harsh words my broooother. Just chill and like, jam to these awesome toons my man." "Shut up." Daggett just growls, sitting down and eating his Flaky cereal.

As Norbert goes to see if he could beat the fish rush in the water, a hard knock is heard on the under water peep door. "Ne?" Daggett looks up from his cereal, milk soaking his wood stained like fur. "Relaaaaaaax. I'll get it" Going over and opening the hatch, Norbert gets knocked over in surprise as a tan ball of fur jumps out. The 'fur' dismounts and shakes the water free from its body. "Yooo man that water is, totally stupid cold broski~" "Whoa, my sista, is that you or am I trippin'?" Norbert grins as he hugs the other beaver. After the water finally drips free her rather poofy and curly hair becomes more apparent. She wrinkles her pink nose and grins. "Didn't think I'd actually get to see my groove bro again!"

Daggett just zips over, making his usual weird, confused sound as he looks her over. "Who's this spooty head?" "She ain't spooty my brother, she's the rock and role queen! Almost as totally trippin' as Treeflower was. This, is Kissy Missy." "HEY! It's just Missy now man. What happened in that thumb wrestling battle is beyond me." She laughs.

"So what brings you over anyway? It's not like you to go to a place more then once." She looks at her feet, gently shuffling slightly. "E..eh...Well...I was..looking for well...a mate and...I was just thinking I could stop by while I traveled." "Well sista, you can stay here as long as you want." "WHAT! I don't want a GIRL staying in out brother pad!" "Hey I'm the oldest so I can do what I want." "YOU'RE FOUR MINUETS OLDER!" "Still older my man." He snickers, poking the others nose, flicking it slightly. A train engine like sound is heard as steam goes out the younger's ears.

As Daggett brushes his sharp teeth later that night, he grinds slightly as Missy and Norbert watch a scary movie, laughing and chatting away. She was sitting in HIS spot. She was talking to HIS brother. Worst of all, she was munching HIS snacks! She, that...spooty mc spooterton! Has GOT to go!

The next morning Daggett was ready, ooooh was he ready! He was dressed in his muscular beaver costume and ready to take her on. Launching down the stairs her lands on the floor. Well, yes he landed, but head first. "Ne? No rock music...no blabbyness...NE?" Confused to what was going on he went into the kitchen. The smell of fresh tree sap filled the room, nice and steamy. The smell of friend wood pulp cakes was there too. "Mmmm, Norbert you out did yourself!" He grins, flopping in a chair. The older one just sets down his newspaper. "Didn't bro, Miss-a-licious did." "Oh it was nothing" She giggled. Daggett's jaw drops, she had...changed. Her fur was bound down in clear water blue ribbons. She had some sort of motherlyness to her now...

"Eat up!" She grins, giving them each one cake. Daggett grinned at his, it was a smiley face. "HA! I got a face! Take that Norb!" He smirks, his face already stained with sap. "ooooh poor me, all I got was a heart." The other snickers, dabbing his mouth gently with a napkin. "Mmmm, yum~" "NE? A heart..." Crestfallen Dag just gently scooped the rest into his mouth and headed to the water hatch.


	2. Chapter 2

He really had mis judged her. She was...motherly...sweet and, SOOO not spooty in anyway. As he swimmed through the cold water he went to the vey green patch of water next to the pond lillies. This would go pretty in her hair. "Perfect, ne" He giggles rather creepy like as he swam back, holding the flower close to his water proof fur.

By the time he got back the now pretty, non spooty, charming girl was still inside somewhere. He felt like he was head over heals as he went by the stairs. This time he tripped, literally head over heals as he thumped over the stairs. He groaned as he shuffled to the living room. "Brother of mine and Missy~Im awake-NE?" The two rather weird beavers that were in the living room were jamming out, Missy back to hr old hair style. "Walkin' down the street, keepin' hush, hush on the scene. No one knows you, such a mystery. Opposite of fun 'til you turn the power on. Then you come out turnin' up the heat" Norbert sings, getting close to his best buds face as he continues. "Upstairs all alone, one click for a roof is on fire, you're losing control."They both start singing. "There's a party in your bedroom all night long. There's a lot of talk about you. 'Cause. there's a party in your bedroom all night long. Pretty girl it's a show, let it go when you're alone, Lips sealed tight don't say goodnight."

"NE, what's going on!" he snapped as he shuffled over. "You just TOTALLY missed the coolest jam session, we would have waited but...Norb said you wouldn't really enjoy it." "NE! I like 'jamming as much as Norb!" "Bro, you said you hate this type of music you know." "You already have Spooty Treeflower to flirt with BACK OFF!" He shouts out of no where. "NE I-I...I SAID NOTHING!" He shouts, backing up slightly. "Maaaaan, I'm older bro so of course I get my pick." Norbert smirks, his usually calm look turning sly and rather mean. "YOU HAVE THAT TREE SPOOT! Man spoot!" Daggett glares.

Looking rather shocked and freaked out, Missy runs to the door and jumps out. "Huh...LOOK WHAT YOU DID, older spoot!" "Shut up Dag the f-" "NO NEED FOR THOSE WORDS!" "Right my bro, lets just like, go find her so we can totally smooth this out." They both run for the door, fighting over who will get out until they both just stumble out.


End file.
